


Don't Go

by caramelariana



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pointless, Quatre thinks it's angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre does not want Trowa to go on the latest mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net 6/2/06. Reposted with slight edits.

Quatre sat on the couch refusing to look at anyone. He heard Trowa sigh and move toward him. He felt the extra weight as the taller boy sat down. “Quatre,” he heard.

The blond pouted and looked the other way. He crossed his arms. “I still don’t see why I can’t come,” he said.

He felt Heero’s glare but refused to give in and turn around. “It is unnecessary. The less on this mission, the better,” the stoic pilot answered.

A hand landed on Quatre’s shoulder. “Quatre,” Trowa tried again. This time the blond turned. “You know he’s right. It’s much safer if only two of us go.”

“But why does it have to be you? Let one of the others go.”

“Hey!” protested Duo. Wufei rolled his eyes.

Trowa just lifted his visible eyebrow. “You don’t mean that.”

Quatre glared defiantly, but finally let his shoulders drop with a sigh. “You’re right. I just don’t want you to leave.” He heard gagging in the background but ignored his braided friend.

Trowa smiled at the blond. “I have to go now, Quatre.” He stood and walked to the front door. With a frown, Heero opened the door and left. Trowa sent a reassuring smile to Quatre before following Heero out.

The remaining pilots heard the car start and drive away. As the last sound of the motor faded away, Quatre finally stood up.

Duo approached his saddened friend. He hated seeing a frown on the usually happy face. “Hey Quat-man, wanna play a game of poker?” he asked, grin firmly in place.

Quatre didn’t even glance at him as he headed up the stairs and to his room. A door slammed.

Duo’s grin dropped. “Do you think he’ll be okay?” he asked, turning to the other pilot in the room.

Wufei snorted. “They’re just going grocery shopping.”


End file.
